twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Dakota Evans
Dakota Evans '''is part of Whitney's coven and the third member to have joined. Out of all of them, he is the only one to have dieted on animal blood, though it proved too difficult for him to maintain very long. Biography Early Life Dakota was the youngest child born to Samantha and Alexander Evans. He had three older sisters and one older brother. He wasn't particularly close to any of them, but that could be due to the fact that his family basically neglected him when he was younger. To worsen things, Dakota was also very socially awkward and felt isolated among his peers. It was Dakota's second cousin - who was the only person Dakota actually connected with - that suggested he try to find ways of putting himself in the spotlight. Dakota agreed and began figuring out ways. At first, he resorted to bullying since he had no experience of making friends. When that didn't help, Dakota transferred to a different middle school to start over. That was when he realized that everyone seemed to love the class clown and Dakota decided to be the class clown himself. So he started working on his humor, and surprisingly enough, jokes and sarcasm came naturally to him. People started to love him and Dakota enjoyed the attention immensely. Then Dakota's life took an immense turn when the class went on a hiking trip. Dakota wandered off on his own, but ended up lost. He couldn't find his camp and soon nighttime settled over him. He began panicking and accidentally tripped on a tree root. He scraped his palm, causing it to bleed slightly. He then continued searching, despite being at a disadvantage in the dark. It was around this time that Whitney came across his scent and followed it to him. Before she found him, Dakota had collasped from exhaustion and laid down on the ground. He thought that maybe he was hallucinating when he saw Whitney and Jarod, two beautiful beings above him. But then he was bewildered when he experienced a burning sensation throughout his body, not understanding what had happened since Whitney had bitten him so fast he couldn't see what she had done. After his transformation, Dakota soon learned what he was. He was outraged at first, but then figured that this new life could be something. He decided that he'd stay with Whitney and Jarod, already forming an attachment as he thought that they had chosen him as being special out of everyone else to change into a vampire for their coven. Of course, Whitney only changed him to be a son, but she never regretted it as Dakota was very funny and she liked his sarcasm. However, Dakota's other reason for joining their coven was because Whitney and Jarod agreed to allowing him to change his second cousin. Dakota couldn't bear thinking of leaving the only person who ever understood him and considerately helped him out. So, when Dakota was strong enough to resist human blood, he went back for Parker. He was honest with Parker about what he was and offered him the life of a vampire. Parker was pleased and accepted without a second thought. Dakota was elated of course and once Parker's transformation was complete, the two of them went wherever Jarod and Whitney went. Around 2000, when Dakota found out that Parker had found a mate, he was escatic and was actually the one to give Parker the idea of asking Whitney to let Nancy and Andy stay. When Whitney complied, Dakota formed tight bonds with both Nancy and Andy. It didn't seem to worry him about their large number since he figured they had broken no laws and therefore did not deserve punishment. It was around the time that Nancy and Andy joined up that their coven came across the Denali coven. Though the others kept their distance, Dakota found it strangely fascinating about their diet. When they left Alaska, Dakota decided to try out the "vegeterian" lifestyle. It proved that he couldn't maintain it though and so Dakota gave it up in preference towards human blood. Physical Description Dakota is lean and hard. His curly hair is cropped short, but worn in a spiky fashion. His eyes are also almond-shaped and his features are very boyish. Personality At first, Dakota was a very reserved and an awkward kid. He was also pretty quiet and was always watchful of what he did. As he grew out of this, he became easily confused and was a bit ignorant of certain things. In middle school though, Dakota was fairly the center of attention and out-going. He was also quick to laugh and lighten the mood of most people around him. He is also quite friendly and welcoming, though at times he's blunt and sharp with sarcasm. Relationships ''Main Article: Relationships '' '''Whitney Ashworth The two of them are pretty close and Dakota sees her as the mom he would have wanted. He also understands her pretty well. 'Jarod Adler' Dakota is really close to Jarod and sees Jarod as the father he would have wanted. He also enjoys the quality time Jarod puts in with spending with him. 'Parker Dwight' Dakota is sort of dependent on Parker, since Parker is the only one who ever truly understood him and took the time to be with him. The two are also extremelly close and act like brothers. 'Nancy Banks' He's close with Nancy as well and thinks of her as the perfect match for Parker. He is also grateful towards her since he can see how happy Parker is when he's with her. 'Andy Banks' The two are tightly bonded, moreso than the others. Dakota is also closer to Andy in appearance and the two get along really well. Dakota is also protective of Andy as he sees him as a second brother. Out of the others, except maybe Parker being the exception, Dakota is the most open with him and vice versa. : Category:Males Category:Nomads Category:Whitney's coven Category:Non Vegetarians